Subtract. $84.65 - 71.2 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}84.65 -71.2\\\\ &=84.65 - 71.20\\\\ &=8{,}465\text{ hundredths} - 7{,}120\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=1{,}345\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=13.45 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${8}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${6}$ $5$ $7$ $1$ $.$ ${2}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${8}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${6}$ ${5}$ $-$ $7$ $1$ $.$ ${2}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $3$ $.$ $4$ $5$ $84.65-71.2=13.45$